When People Change, Circumstances Change
by AnotherTornRose
Summary: Rodrick comes back home after being a runaway for 2 years, but when he gets back, he realizes he hadn't been prepared for the taboo changes to his family connection-a.k.a, Greg. RodrickxGreg
1. Chap 1

Quick warning! First off, there's incest, of course and I also took two years off of Rodricks actual age. He left at 16 when Greg was 13, thus they only have three years difference. I'm sorry if that's inconvenient, but I felt it was the only way it'd work for me. Anyways, enjoy! (And I'll be updating every day)

Disclaimer, I don't own this shit.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't fucking need you!"<em>  
>That's the last thing he said to his mother the night he left; 16 years old and already falling back on any act of discipline or inquiry that he wasn't ready for independence. Rodrick claimed life was music, when really he meant life was slacking off; this, he realized only now.<p>

The last thing he remembered from leaving the house was the slammed door and rushed steps towards his van, but if it had been up to his mother, he wouldn't have even had his fingers wrapped around the keys in the first place - good thing she couldn't get to them first.  
>Or maybe not.<br>Standing at a corner, eye-liner smudged in all the wrong places; Rodrick dialed the house number two years too late. Sobbing through his throat and wiping his nose onto his black sleeve, every ring meant 1 less chance of ever being repared. Though, it's been too long since he believed anyone could be fixed at all.

"Hello?"  
>"Mom! Mom..." He snapped, not a second to spare once his mother had picked up.<br>There was a pause, and right before he was going to continue speaking with a tilted head and a sorry creace of his eyebrows, there it was; a sob from the other line. "Rodrick! It's Rodrick! Honey, honey, come here, it's-"  
>"Mom, I need you." He quickly added, now holding the speaker with his free hand.<br>"Are you alright? Oh my God, what's happening?" _"What? Who? Rodrick?" _He heard his father say, most likely flabbergasted that they recieved any contact at all. All these years, every month, every day, they hadn't heard a thing. Rodrick wanted to hear their voices every moment, but comitted to his decision and tied down by pride - it wasn't an option.  
>Not until tonight.<p>

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. "I..." The single letter took his breath away; licking his lips and blinking with a shift of his bodily position, it was difficult to proceed with the explanation.  
>"I was raped."<p>

The ride back home - his actual _home_ - wasn't all that overwhelming at all. In fact, the trip was rather silent-  
>Perhaps he should've expected that.<br>Nevertheless, as he watched the 12 AM lights rush by, memories came crashing with the few glances he got at his father; a stern look on his face as he watched the road, though visibly occupied mind-wise. His eyes darted from side to side, expectedly he had to be full of questions and concerns...not to mention hatred. Devons mother kept turning her head, flashing genuine smiles as her eyes squinted into half-moons in motherly adoration. Really, he wondered if she was even paying mind to the nights event, the cause of his sudden call.  
>He had been curled up in a ball on the side of the road, still crying once they had pulled over. Embraced by both of his parents at the same time, it was a nostalgic moment as he coughed out various cries of repentance. His face hurt and the skin that covered his face and neck was soaked - leaving his shirt wet with sweat and tears just as well. They had all climbed in the car, even his parents with tears in their eyes, but the moment wasn't long-lasted as the whole situation started to sink in.<p>

The next morning, Rodrick hadn't remembered the last time he had woken up with such bad pain. The zap had waved over him like a tsunami; channeling from his temples down to his knees. His head beat with a migraine, neck ached, stomach churned, spine, anus, knees, they all stung; the pressure on his joints and bones was brutal, a groan leaving the pit of his mouth as he held the nape of his neck in one hand and held himself up with the other. Cold sweat formed on his forehead, weakness keeping his legs buried under the covers of his dusty bed.  
>What now?<br>Rodrick took a single look around his room and realized, still there was nothing. No one. No one, but his family. What could they do?  
>Hissing at himself, he bowed and shook his head; he couldn't start this again. They were there for him, maybe they didn't have cocaine to offer, nor could they get him a record deal, but they bread him. His brothers-<br>Suddenly, he shot his head up and threw the covers off himself.  
>Greg.<br>He was 15 now.  
>He was approaching the age Rodrick was at when he ran away.<p>

After all the beating and bullying, what was he now? Who was he in the high school Rodrick was at himself? "I bet puberty hit him har-" He began to mumble to himself as he dashed out his room and down the stairs before laying eyes on his now 5 foot 8 centimeters tall little brother.  
>There he stood, eating an apple, frozen in his tracks as they mutually laid eyes on eachother. The moment was awkward, silence caused ringing in Rodricks ears and the air had seemed to clear - as if fog occupied the very room until they came to reunite.<br>Sealing his lips together as he stood after swaying to a firm stance after jogging much too hurriedly down the stairs, his eyes couldn't unlock from the staring contest they were having.

"I'll...leave you two alone." Their mother stated quietly before making her way out the kitchen; not having been acknowledge one bit by Rodrick since he stepped foot in the room.  
>Greg, being the only one to look at his mother - as in for help - just cleared his throat and bowed his head, as if afraid to meet his brothers eyes once more.<br>His lips parted and newly-bloomed Adams apple bobbed, but no words came out.  
>Rodrick couldn't blame him, it was a pretty radical situation - not to mention, the atmosphere seemed to suck any posibility for comment right out of you.<br>"You're-"  
>"I'm visiting the park tonight, so if you wanna..." Stepping forward, Rodrick interrupted and cut off a very awkward start of conversation that Greg would have established - posessing the apple from his hand and taking it into his own, he finished the bite his little brother had never finished and chewed like a savage.<br>Just like old times.  
>"<em>so<em>, if you wanna come, be my guest." He said with his blatant voice and careless attitude he had two years ago. With a slight gesture of his hand and relaxing the look on his face, he realized just how hungry he was once his throat swallowed the juicy mold of salavated apple.

Greg seemed to be taken-aback, searching his brothers body language for any joke, though finding none, he shut his mouth and processed for a moment. "You mean the park around the corner...? We haven't gone there since before Manny was born..."  
>"I know. I wanna go <em>now<em>. Y'know, present time?" Cynical tone and a slight lean of his torso, their eyes locked and then, he knew that Greg still didn't get it - he was trying. So with a wink and a curl of his lips, then was when a grin spread onto his little brothers face as he nodded anthusiastically. "Yeah, let's go."

It could've been percieved as a miracle that their mother let Rodrick take Greg out, especially after everything that happened, but what with the lack of communication between the two - well, we all know how important that was to the woman.  
>So as they turned the corner and arrived at the small park, the first thing they approached was of course, the swing set. Smiles shot at eachother and chuckles heard, it felt like they were 5 and 8 again.<p>

"So, little dude, what's gone on?" Rodrick said with a tad bit of a view at his brother; the lights being poorly taken care of at the park. Tall and dim, it was as if the moon shined brighter on his little brothers pale skin better than whatever lighting methods the landlords were using.  
>And the little time he had before Greg began to respond, the glow at the ends of his face and edges of his cheeks was easier to spot than the headlights of cars that passed by. His eyes looked bigger now; as if they had opened up. The knowledge he had gained over two years, without a big brother and an extra room in the house, it's as if there was more than just disappointment in the past. The misery leading behind the kid was clear, and Rodrick knowingly saw the fact that Greg hadn't just missed him, he needed him.<br>And maybe he had been ignoring how much he needed his little brother, too.  
>But with the developing thickness of his lips, sharp jaw-line in the making and fine neck, the boy was looking more and more like a guy by the second to Rodrick. His shoulders were broader, his pecs were noticable - he definitely got their dads body.<br>But what alarmed him the most was the fact that he couldn't tear his eyes off his lips; not as he stayed quiet, not as he spoke.

"Not much - at all, really." Greg said, form of speaking little to totally different. "So many changes, but of everything else. Like, high school is such a drag, my friends are just..._weirder _- or _better_! Rowley got taller - real taller and thinner, even Holly just - wow, I don't know where to start."

Arching an eyebrow and eyeing curiously, the older couldn't decide on which statement to reply to first - though, what about Holly? Did Greg find her hotter, or did he even get with her already?  
>"Well, from the sound of it, looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend, am I right?"<br>Facial expression changing drastically, Greg scrunched up his nose and lips as he shook his head repeatedly. "Nah, she got a boyfriend."  
>Why Rodrick felt relieved, he wasn't exactly sure, but blamed it on brotherly protection.<br>"Oh yeah?"  
>Nodding, Greg looked down at his feet and began swinging. "Yeah, Bryce."<p>

A smirk forming on his lips, Rodrick looked up and off into the black distance; remembering much of what Gregary said around the house about that kid. Seemed like envy to him, but who was he to judge?  
>"Well, that's what happens in high school, bro."<br>"But..." Taking a pause, Greg had turned his head to face the other, but slowly turned it back in a double-take of consideration. "I just expected so much more...I don't know, fun?"  
>Clicking his tongue and tilting his head back, Rodrick swung backwards before pushing his brothers head to the side. "Dude, it is! You just gotta <em>make<em> it fun. Here," He enthused with a smack to his brothers shoulder now as Gregary rubbed his head and chuckled sheepishly "we'll crash some high school party this Friday, get you some new friends, yeah?"  
>Hesitation was evident on Gregs face; a hint of sudden deja vu overtaking Rodricks mind as he stared down at the others wide-eyed expression of causion. He hadn't changed all that much at all, but nobody really does - Not until one point.<br>It took a long moment and another smack from Rodrick alongside a quick "C'mon,", but eventually, Gregs grin returned and he nodded his head. "Let's do it."

It was a difficult week, what with the whole issue about school education and how he flunked the 11th grade since having left and never attended 12th, but finding a solution through internet courses that eventually make up for a high-school diploma, well his parents were especially relieved. Though, the serious talk over Saturdays event was one to kill him internally for a good year or so; keeping the eternal emotional scar that it left unsaid.  
>It was eating him out from the inside, but the 18 years of living as the unmovable building with indestructable walls was useful in hiding the actual disgust and sickness he felt at both himself and life in general.<br>Vomitting every night for the past week wasn't the most pleasant experience, but he couldn't say he never vomitted through the two years he spent drinking his youth away and sniffing coke with a bunch of fellow douche-bags (A.K.A Loded Diper and _'groupies_'). Though, one thing he was much too ashamed to admit was definitely that he never got laid. Not once.  
>It was a funny story, because he could have, but when it came right down to it, the three times he made it to a bed with a girl...well, he either passed out while she was lubricating his dick with her mouth or had to scurry; as the toilet was awaiting his precious liquid vomit of one-too-many beers.<p>

His father dearly wanted to take it to the law so the 23 year old alleged rapist could pay the price of justice and all that bullshit, but when it came to the conclusion, it'd mean sacrificing his mothers 5 years of hiding the truth about his sons; what with their holsum life and how much of a disciplinary mother she was.  
>It'd mean losing her reputation all-together.<br>It'd mean him losing his public pride.  
>It'd mean his brother finding out why Rodrick really came home.<p> 


	2. Chap 2

Friday arrived and as did chaos in two closets.  
>"I have nothing to wear!"<br>"Shut up, squirt, you sound like a chic!"  
>"I'm not the one trying on one outfit after another!"<br>"It's called improvizing, you should try it sometime!"  
>"That doesn't even make sense!"<p>

Shouting across the halls, the pounding on each and every step up the stairs wasn't something all that new as their mother appeared in the middle of the hallway "Guys, guys, what's going on here?"  
>Shuffling out of his room holding a pair of clothes in each hand, Rodrick looked almost dumbfounded "Where's all my good stuff?"<br>Gregary appearing by his door as well, their mother only looked at her older son with an exasperated look on her face "Good stuff? Rodrick, you never had any good stuff, your clothing was just trash." She said as she dropped her hands onto her thighs.  
>"What? My clothing was <em>golden! <em>I mean..." Looking to the side then shifting his legs, he pointed back into his room with a thumb. "What about my **Eat Shit **T-shirt? You didn't throw it away, right?"

Two hands on the steering wheel, two ovul-shaped - eyes outlined by his mothers makeup - focused on the dark road and an anxious pair of teeth nipping at chapped flesh.  
>Taking a glance at his smaller brother, Rodrick smirked at the innocense his brother still witheld. How could he be so scared to go to a party? Sure, strange people, loud music, but it's not like the people that were gonna be there were any older than 16-18.<br>"If you're gonna hurl, I suggest you lower your window; I can't have your baby vomit all over my new drum-set."  
>"I'm not gonna hurl, okay? I'm just..." Lowering his gaze as he brought himself to staring at his entangled fingers, Greg looked pretty good with a small bit of eye-liner on his bottom lid. "worried."<br>Arching a brow and snickering quietly, the bigger brother only stopped due to slight worry for his brother. Why would he be worried? It's just a party. They had one or two before, originally the kid would be more excited than anything.  
>"What?" He asked uncertainly. What else could he say?<br>Taking a deep breath and arching his back, Gregary seemed to be preparing to say something. "What if I...you know...get too drunk and make a fool of myself?"  
>Well that was unexpected.<p>

And as the bigger was absorbing the question, a stop-light greeted the moving white van. Slowing to a stop, Rodrick let go of the wheel and dropped himself back against the seat. His brother had already had experience with alcohol? He himself hadn't touch a bottle of anything until 16 years old, and it definitely took part in his hunger for unnecessary freedom.  
>Looks like Gregary wasn't like him at all, in contradiction to previous beliefs.<p>

"Well, listen here bro," Rodrick started, slapping the back of his hand against his brothers firm thigh - huh, looked like he was working out or something. "I've got your back, and if you do get shitfaced; I'll be there to steal you away."  
>A smile recieved and a strained smile given, Rodrick could only look away from an awkward few moments of locked eyes - and it was then he realized, he had to have been the only one finding the time awkward at all. Wiping at his mouth with his hand, he gave the van gas and bid the green light goodnight.<p>

It was a fairly big house, though the typical american taste to it wasn't exactly Rodrics favorite flavor. Though, it seemed Greg was fascinated by the all-american white fence, blue window-sills, red door and green, green grass by the look on his face - that, or he was amazed by how loud the music was or how many tall and short teenagers crowded inside and out.  
>"Whoa!" He exclaimed.<br>Case rested.

"Alright, when we get off this van, Greg, _follow my lead_. Get it?" He said with a stern look on his face and bowed head. Truthfully, he only knew a friend of a friend of the party-host, so it'd be almost just as new to him as it will be to his little brother. Afterall, he had only kept in contact with his 2 band-mates and met a few older peeps on the road, but as far as old friends, zip.  
>"Got it." Greg nodded in agreement, looking small under his big brothers intense gaze.<br>"_Good_."


	3. Chap 3

"Remember that time you locked me in the basement?!" Gregary shouted over the techno music pounding in their ears, red cup in hand and lips moist with some kind of alcohol that certainly didn't taste like beer.  
>Nodding enthusiastically, Rodricks buzz was edging on the peek he didn't wanna get to; but with a large grin on his face, it was too late to acknowledge it. "Aha!"<br>"Ever since then, I go down there, right?!" Gregary said with a slight slur, sounding older by the sip. And as he bowed his head, fishing in his pocket with his free hand, the cup he held tilted to the side and spilled a dash of the anonymous drink. Reaching up, Rodrick took his younger brothers hand in his own and held the cup upright; still smiling like an idiot until eyes fell upon the charming face in front of him and perky collar bones.  
>Since when was his brother this attractive? And who the hell bought him that low-cut shirt?<br>Coming up to look at his brother, Gregary laughed at the '_innocent_' gesture and took his drink back; leaving Rodrick with a hand in the air and unamused.  
><em>"What the fuck is going on with me...?" <em>Rodrick thought to himself in question. It must've been the last thought he could've managed that night, because when Greg held out two colorful bracelets with charms, he didn't catch on until the other spoke.  
>"These were ours!"<p>

But with a budge and the taller having to step closer, bodies pressed together and wall colliding with Gregs back, the bracelets fell out of a smaller hand.  
>This party was getting way too crowded; little space to walk, little space to breathe, and the hotter and hotter it got, the less and less smart Rodrick was getting about his decisions.<p>

Bowing his head in a dumb second of obliviousness, it was as if the younger hadn't felt the brush of plastic against his thumb and pointer-finger until it fell upon the floor beneath his feet.  
>Bending down and getting it with a small grunt, Rodrick moved to take the drink from his hand before it spilled over completely.<br>Snapping up and stuffing the bracelets into his pocket, Gregary reached up to gain the cup back into his own hold with a loud "Hey! Rodrick! Give it back!"  
>"Calm the fuck down, I was only saving it." He said with an otherwise relaxed facial expression as he watched his brother closely. Chuckling, he took a long gulp of the alcohol and handed it back. "Now it's almost empty!" "Oh, relax, there's endless amounts of bever...beveragie-beverages here!"<br>Huffing like a child and clicking his tongue like a spoiled brat, Greg walked off to find himself something to fill his cup with as Rodrick was left behind with a close watch at his little brothers backside.

"Now I know how he gets when he's drunk. Thank _you_, low tolerance." He murmured to himself as he took a sip from his own cup.

The clock above the fireplace marked 11:30 PM, also a reason to believe their mother was probably at the verge of calling the police, because it's almost 3 hours passed 9.  
>Absolutely horrifying.<br>However, this thought didn't cross Rodricks mind as he was all-too-caught up in a compeltely mindful conversation with some guy that said he recognized him.  
>Standing in the living room, there they exchanged verbal engagement of many sorts...<p>

"Dude, dude, dude, you fucking sucked that night!" "Nah, man, we just didn't practice enough!" "_Bull_shit!" Rodrick laughed, an obnoxious grin painting his lips as he bowed his torso and scoffed. The fellow older teenager laughing along, it seemed they were both too intoxicated to find anything insulting.  
>Funny, since most of the time, drunk, they'd fight even with inanimate objects.<p>

Still snickering like a brain-dead hyena, the taller of the two took a look around the room; finding nothing interesting as he took another gulp from his 9th cup of the night, but along the lines, his blurry gaze came across the face of his brother - what he was doing, Rodrick didn't understand till he squinted his eyes, ignored the protests of his friend and continued walking towards him and whoever was in front.  
>At last coming to see the flustered look on his face and lips coming close to his own, anyone could've sworn that Rodricks eyes were in flames. Cup dropping to the floor, liquid spilling out as if in slow motion, his fist was in the air before his feet even reached a step away from the pair.<br>Knocking the much larger guy onto back against a bunch of other party-goers, Rodrick charged into him and tackled the stranger to the floor - it was all so sudden, even Gregary was stunned in place.

Sending dozens and dozens of punches to the guys face, it was only a matter of time before the party-host caught word of the one-sided fight downstairs and came to the rescue of said pedophile; what? He had to have been 18 or something. He's legal in many countries.

Pulling Rodrick off of him by both arms, two guys had to haul him out the house before Gregary followed behind.  
>Fighting the guys off of him once out on the side-walk, Rodrick sneered and swayed back against his van, giving a drunk attempt at opening the driver door.<br>"Rodrick! Rodrick!" His smaller brother shouted, tripping and falling before reaching his older brother in the first place. Stumbling forward and throwing pale arms around his lanky shoulders, the taller basically dragged his brother to the back of the van, threw open the doors and helped him in.  
>In simple words; throwing himself in as well, laying down and finally closing his eyes, Rodrick sighed heavily as his younger brother burried his face in the crook of his neck unknowingly. Hot breath tickling his Adams Apple, standing the smallest hairs and sending a sensation through his very bones, reaching down south and tightening his throat; he could barely breathe, let alone dare to move a muscle.<br>Either way, knowing they were brothers, knowing very well that Greg was never at all a loving type, the taller wondered if alcohol really brought out the secret side, or just the opposite side of someone, 'cause it was all the most uncomfortable.  
>Only because he was supposed to feel annoyed, not turned on - something he was very well aware of, especially since being drunk.<p>

So hesitantly bringing an arm to curl up around Gregarys lean back and waist, Rodrick stretched his neck, looked down at his sleeping face and came to the conclusion he definitely passed out.  
>His lips were parted, his body was limb with the exception of his rising and sinking chest, hair tangled and damp with sweat, eye-liner faded out gray and shirt rode up.<br>_"Damn."_

The perception of the moment totally inappropriate, this fact was left unknown to him as his conscience was out of the picture; intoxication taking the best of him and leaving questionable desires that had only persisted since the beginning of the week.  
>Left arm spread out and at the point of falling asleep, it bends at the elbow and slowly makes its way towards the unconscious body laying practically on his own; hand spreading out, fingers taking a hold of each side of Gregarys jaw, Rodrick leaned himself up the slightest bit and laid a soft kiss onto drying lips.<br>It was as if for a moment, it all went black. With that speaking, just as his tongue darted out, moistened their pairs of flesh and attached their lips like through strings; undetachable. Rodrick moved and tilted his head, sloppy and wet the kiss was as he bit at nipped at his little brothers bottom and upper lip.  
>And if that wasn't enough - which clearly it wasn't, eventually his leg rose, tilting the youngers body back and giving Rodrick the upper hand to climb over him.<br>Hand running up his brothers shirt, riding it up to expose perky nipples and developing pecs; all he really wanted was that clothes didn't exist at that moment.  
>Diving in and assulting the boys neck, he pressed his waist down against the others, moving and groaning as his jeans bagan to tighten. His lips were searching, bits and pieces of the event unfolding being seen with open eyes and clear consciousness; it was coming and going.<br>Either way, it's as if conscience itself had passed out long ago.  
>And that was confirmed when at last, his right hand found his brothers hardness.<br>Certainly Gregary was just gone, body responding to oblivious lust, but where was Rodricks mental health when he needed it?  
>Stroking and gripping, it wasn't a surprise when he was taking pleasure from doing immoral things to his brother like he always had.<br>Only this time, it was sexual and not sadistic.

Brushing his lips against Gregarys, it wasn't the last when Greg began to wake up; why and how, Rodrick didn't mind, but he could've wondered.  
>"Rodrick?" A high pitched tone had taken over, shadowing the pouncing music from the house they were parked by.<br>Gregs eyes were closed now, probably too overwhelmed by the pang of beating pleasure flashing through his body. "Yeah..." Rodrick breathed, running his hand up to grip at his little brothers waist and pulling his body against him.  
>A moan full of oxygen escaping his lips, Greg musn't have realized he began humping his brothers clothed cock with his own. It was humid and tight, the van providing more than enough space, but not enough air for the two of them it seemed.<p>

Multiple Ahs and hisses clouding the back, it was mostly Gregary whom gave off more than enough cries of pleasure once Rodrick forcably slid their jeans off and began fingering his virgin hole with two salavated fingers; legs resting on his shoulders and one hand burried in Rodricks hair and the other in his own.

After the whole ordeal with fucking his brother with fingers and kisses, Rodrick was more than sober enough at 1 AM to smoke a cigarette and spend 30 minutes hating himself before passing out in the drivers seat. Gregary asleep in the back seat, clothes poorly put back on and cum cleaned up by old napkins, Rodrick couldn't even look at himself, let alone the brother he just used.  
>Racoon eyes had gazed down at an aching boner squeezed into skinny jeans; cigarette burning between the opposite two fingers that had fingered a virgin only minutes ago. A blood-related virgin. It stung and his balls felt like they were going to explode in immense, hot pressure, but perhaps he deserved it.<br>He really did.  
>And he was about to spend the rest of his life hating himself, drowning in guilt and covering it all up with lame excuses about the night. That they had gone, they had a good time, they left, they fell asleep in the car.<br>That's all that happened.  
>That's all.<br>That's the story.

The end.


End file.
